Legend of Zelda:The Triforce Unite
by Ohlmin
Summary: Link and Zelda have a new ally in the battle against evil...but can he be trusted?Facing old enemies and new,the trio need to unite to take on Ganon once more...(this story is set just after the final battle in OoT,be gentle,is ma first fanfic)


_**The Legend of Zelda**_

The Triforce unite 

Part 1, Chapter 1:The Triforce unite

A battle fazed Link stood over the dead body of Ganon, panting at the battle he just faced. He turns to face Zelda and smiles, walking over"Mission accomplished!'' He says, having successfully destroyed the source of the evil in Hyrule.''Well done!'' She replied, yet Link turned and looked worriedly towards the body. There was something wrong...he walks over only to hear a low moan come from the body, Finding the body moving...he frowns while drawing the Master sword once more and pulling the mirror shield from his back. The 'dead' form of Ganon then suddenly shot up,laughing "_hahahahaha_!!!! As he floated in mid air above them.Hearing a low moan on the ground,Link looked down...and saw his nemesis,Ganondorf.

"_That pathetic fool...he could not contain me,and now I must find another body to possess..._.''Ganon then shot off towards Hyrule field,and the rest of Hyrule. Zelda watched the great beast fly away, Link remembered Ganon saying he had possessed Ganondorf. What did that make Ganondorf? Desperate to find out, Link put his sword to the gerudo's throat,unleashing a fairy from his bottle as he does so. Reviving ganondorf, as fairies are renowned for doing, then made his escape by flying off. Ganondorf opened his eyes, and stared into the bright blue of Link's eyes."Ganondorf....''Link said, as Ganondorf sat up, shaking his head as if clearing a bad dream.''...Link..??''He said confusedly.''Ganondorf, what has happened to you?''Zelda said, walking up to them."Who...Zelda?''he muttered,and fell backwards.

After a few minutes,Zelda pulled link away.''Link.''she whispered.''he _has_ been possessed,he doesn't remember any of it.''Link nodded thoughtfully,but knew Ganondorf to well to fall for his tricks.''He may be tricking us.''Link said.''theres only one way to find out...''Link nodded,and walked over to Ganondorf.''get up were taking you to see someone...''.Ganondorf sat up,nodding confusedly.Link and Zelda turned and whistled simultaneously.Their horses,tagged along by ganondorfs black steed,rode up to them.''Ganondorf,mount up.''Link said,taking his own advice.Zelda mounted her white stallion,and together,they rode towards the market.

Chapter 2:The renewal of Evil.

The three rode slowly down to the market, and were shocked by what they saw. Everything was... normal. The only suspicious thing was the lack of people, but most Hylians now lived in Kakiriko Village. They rode out through the gates, only to find the thing they least expected. Hyrule field now lay in cinders.

Zelda stared at the wasteland, her mouth hanging open. Link could not believe it, but he could only wonder how it felt for the great Princess to see the field, once green and luxurious, raised to the ground and so ashen. Ganondorf still seemed to be dazed, and Link seemed sure he didn't even see the field. "C'mon Zelda...lets go...'' After a moment, she nodded and they kicked their horses into a gallop, speeding towards the forest.

They arrived there, and as they trotted through, a lot of Kokiri's followed them, uncertain of whom these people were... The three destined ones were stopped at the entrance to the field by the one and only person who had never liked Link in the forest- Mido. He snorted and stood up.

'' Okay,who are you and what is your business with the great Deku tree's ..err...sprout.'' Link smiled and dismounted. ''I'll handle this,guys...'' he walks over to Mido, towering over the kokiri. He crouched so they could see eye-to-eye. He smiled as he watched Mido back away slowly. ''hey, mido...remember me? ''he said.'' no...no....no, just don't hurt me, mister!'' Link smiled, drawing his ocarina. He played those soft notes that all friends of Saria, the Sage of the forest, would know. Mido gasped, and stepped back, in surprise this time. ''Who...Who are you...are you....Link?'' he gasped the name. Link stretched and smiled. ''The one and only. ''he said,and everyone stared at the other two wanderers, who were friends of Link, the child to leave the forest all those years ago...''But....how?'' Mido inquired. ''I'm hylian.'' He explained, to more gasps from the crowd gathering. mido nodded,and moved for them to see the deku sprout.

The three dismounted their horses and bowed to the tree. The tree, smiling as always, cried out: "Link! how long has it been?'' Link stepped forwards, smiling "too long, I can say that...but now, I need you to try this man of evil.'' Ganondorf stood forward, and Link realised he looked a bit more himself now. The Deku tree closed his eyes for a moment...and opened them, smiling "This man, link, has more evil in his heart than you, I can say that...but who doesn't?'' he laughed at his remark. "no, he is no longer evil, he is just...not empty of Darkness.'' The three bowed, and Link nodded. "Thank you...''and with that, they mounted and galloped away...

Chapter 3:The Power of Three

Links leapt backwards as a large burst of flames landed were he was. He pulled up the mirror shield and deflected the next to wards the roof, and shouted:" Ganondorf, now!'' Ganondorf leapt from his perch on the high wall and landed on the great dragon, protected by a blue shield placed around him by zelda, her face creased with concentration as she tried to maintain the shield: It was essential.

Ganondof leapt to the head of the beast and pulled off the mask, and threw it to the side, yet the plan fell apart as link's light arrow missed and flew by Ganondorf. The gerudo lost balance and fell off the armoured dragon. A boulder hit Zelda from the roof, knocking her out, and to make matters worse, the beast picked Ganondorf up and threw him at Link. Still re-aiming the arrow, the gerudo king flew into him, knocking link back. The dragon threw the boulders off him, and flew out threw the newly made hole in the cavern. Link groaned, and pushed the unconscious Ganondorf off him. It was funny, what happened when power, courage and wisdom united... Link stood and looked threw the hole, waiting for the others to wake.

He started remembering all he did to battle ganondorf, and now they were working together. Seven years ago, he would have thought it impossible...seven years ago, he thought leaving the forest was impossible. He proved his courage by defeating the evil inside the great deku tree...He turned as zelda started to groan, and he aimed an ice arrow at the boulder. It froze immediately, and he aimed a fire arrow. On contact, the boulder melted, and zelda got up, groaning. "Have a good sleep?'' he joked. He set his face seriously. "ganondorf's unconscious... He... fell off when I missed with an arrow. I nearly killed him...'' she nodded, and rubbed her side. "link, the reason we came to Death Mountain was to visit the great fairy of magic. We'll need all the power we can get if we are going to defeat Ganon. Let's get him up and well go... were supposed to be at the top of the mountain, not the bottom...''

As the sun rose to its highest point, the Chosen ones stopped at the top of the mountain. Reaching into his well-trusted satchel, he pulled out three bottles of Lon Lon Milk, and throws each of them one. He drinks deeply from his, wipes his milk and puts his bottle back. He lies on the rough dirt of the mountain, he stares into the clouds, and sees the owl he thinks to be following him... he smiles, and closes his eyes, only to feel a dollop of gloop, which he can only identify as owl dropping, fall on his relaxed face. He sits up and sees Ganondorf and Zelda doubled over in laughter. "Very funny'' He growls, and wipes it of with his tunic. He walks over to a boulder, goes behind it, and comes out, changed into his heat-resistant tunic, his kokiri tunic slung over his shoulder. He puts the spare one in his pack, and cracks his neck. "Let's go...'' he says, and the three walk into the cave of Magic.

The great Fairy of Magic floated mystically in front of them, and it finally spoke or, rather, said in a sing song voice. "Link... You have proved you courage far more than any other in hylian history. For this, I shall give you an item to aid you in your quest against Ganon. I present to you... the Ocarina of Three.'' Holding out his hands, The golden Ocarina landed in his hands. "This ocarina'' she continued "can stun even the greatest of your enemies. ''She turned to Ganondorf who seemed focused on what he may receive. "Ganondorf... you have proven yourself to be a powerful beacon in the history of this land. For this, I shall give you an item to destroy sources of evil. I present to you... the Tri-sword.'' The blade fell into Ganondorfs then outstretched hands. Its hilt was silver, and the blade was pure shining gold. "May this sword be a beacon through the dark.'' She then turned to Zelda, as Ganondorf backed away to stand beside link. "Zelda... you are the wisest princess throughout the history of the royal family. You must guide and protect the other two, as without Three the power of the Triforce will be ruined. To aid you for that task, I present to you... The Pendant of Three.'' The pendant appeared around her neck, and it was an odd colour that Link had remembered seeing once before... "This pendant shall aid you in the ways of the Courageous, the Powerful and the Wise. You must use your newly gained items in the fight against Ganon. You three are the only three who stand a chance against the beast. You are the ones that Din, Farore and Nayru have chosen in their owns branches of power. Link, the courageous... Ganondorf the Powerful... and Zelda the wise. Go now and find the evil that shall destroy this beautiful Land and the rest of the world if you are unsuccessful.'' And with that, she disappeared into the fountain, leaving the three to show themselves out.

Chapter 4:The vacation

The three stood on the edge of Kakiriko village, at the foot of Death Mountain. Link sighed, and turns to the other two. "I'm gonna take a break from this adventuring stuff.'' He told them "Seven solid years really takes it out a guy.'' He smiles, shaking Ganondorfs hand and hugging Zelda. "You'll know were to find me if you need me.'' And with that, he mounted his horse and rode off into the sunset, towards Lake Hylia... But why would he go there? Ganondorf was just about to ask the question when Zelda smiled knowledgeably "He's heading to the Gerudo's fortress... if he'll be safer anywhere else, that's the castle, but I'm going there... Where are you going to go Ganondorf?'' He shrugged, looking about. "I'll probably stay here... make a living as a builder until we start up the adventure again... Besides, If there's any trouble, we'll all know about it and meet up there... see ya, Zelda..." And with that he turned and waked to on of the vacant houses, letting his horse walk away to the newly refilled well for a drink. Zelda, smiling admirably at the great men she has been teamed with, turned and mounted her horse. She then galloped away to the castle, all of them relaxing for a well-earned vacation....

To be Continued


End file.
